


Play It One More Time

by littlecrowprince



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Multi, also minor aushun, and some shit goes down, band au, it's not that prominent though it'll probably only be mentioned a few times so, relationship shit, three loser dorks in a band
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecrowprince/pseuds/littlecrowprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What the fuck are you doing here?” Lovino finally  spat, his heart rate increasing. He felt as though he was about to faint.</p><p>However, it wasn't as if  Antonio was any better off. He had turned a bit pale and it took him a minute before he could form a coherent sentence. “I’m the new manager of La Mia Citta.”</p><p>Lovino choked, staring at the man before him. “My God, I think I’m going to be sick.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play It One More Time

**Author's Note:**

> "Have enough courage to trust love one more time and always one more time." -Maya Angelou

Lovino braced himself for the nerve-wracking vision of a large audience. Even now, even after they had played gigs bigger than the standard bar or coffee shop, he didn’t think that he would ever be used to butterflies fluttering in his stomach before a performance.

“You’ll do fine. You always do.” A slender, delicate hand was placed on his shoulder, squeezing him lightly. Lovino exhaled the breath he had been steadily holding, nodding in affirmation. He turned, the corner of his lips turning up slightly. “What would I do without you?”

“Crash and burn.”

Lovino laughed, pulling Bella close to him and hugging her. “Dio, you’re an asshole.” Bella snickered as he pulled away, knowing that his expletives were merely affections. He planted a kiss on her forehead, taking one last deep breath before turning his gaze toward the stage.  
  
The MC of the night was a personal favourite of Lovino and Bella’s. Clad in tight black skinny jeans and an olive green tank top, she ran on stage cheering and yelling. The audience responded in kind; Elizabeta had always been excellent at firing them up for a show. “Welcome to The Black Diamond!” she yelled, grinning wildly.

The audience pumped their fists in the air, a few of them yelling Elizabeta’s name. She waved before motioning for the crowd to settle down. “Alright, alright. Party hasn’t begun yet. Now, we’ve got a few acts tonight. One of them is performing here for the first time…we’re honoured to present…La Mia Cítta!”

Lovino, Bella, and Lars jogged on stage, waving and smiling to the audience. They took their usual positions: Lovino behind the mic, Bella on bass, and Lars taking up drums.

“One, two, three, four!” 

 

* * *

 

 

 “You guys were amazing! You did so well!” Feliciana chattered excitedly, squeezing her brother in a tight embrace. Lovino smiled at Feliciana’s affections, despite barely being able to breathe. “Thanks, Feli.” Feliciana let him go before moving onto Bella, kissing her on both cheeks before hugging her just as tight. 

  
Elizabeta ran backstage, panting slightly. “Everyone loves you! I’ve gotten at least fifteen requests to see you again next week!” Bella’s jaw dropped, and Feliciana moved away, eyes wide. “Seriously?”

“Seriously.” Elizabeta replied, grinning.

Bella squealed with delight, turning to hug her brother and best friend. “Holy shit, guys!” Lars laughed, and Lovino let out an excited yell, all three of them a jumbled mess of a hug.

Elizabeta shook her head fondly. She had seen many bands come and go, but never had she seen one with such talent, such passion. She really hoped they’d make it. “Alright, sorry guys, but I’ve got to go meet up with Gilbert and Roderich for drinks. See you next week!” She winked at the trio before leaving.

Feliciana joined the sloppy group, all of them chattering excitedly before pulling apart. “You know, I am so proud of you guys,” Feliciana said, her voice choked with emotion. “I mean, I remember when your first rehearsal, when Lovino got so mad and fell into Lars’ drum set.” Bella and Lars snickered while Lovino rolled his eyes, sticking his tongue out halfheartedly. “You have come so far since then.”

Lovino stepped forward and wrapped his sister in a hug, chuckling as he felt tearstains seep through his shirt. “Hey,” he said, leaning back and wiping the tears off her face. “You’ll ruin your makeup, and my shirt.” Feliciana giggled, pushing him away.

“Okay, everyone. In honour of La Mia Citta making its successful debut at The Black Diamond, I am treating everybody to drinks at Amour!”

The band cheered, and Feliciana went ahead to go get the van and drive it around front. Lovino grinned at his bandmates, and he was met with grins in response. He linked arms with Bella, and Lars put his arm around his shoulders, and together they walked out the stage door.

 

 

* * *

 

“Oh, come now, don’t get all defensive! I never said they looked bad!”

“You did too! Now fuck off, alright?”

“Mon cher, _please_ –“ After a glance behind his less-than-pleasant conversation, he gasped, breaking into a wide grin. The man in front of him merely shook his head irritably, glaring holes into his rum and coke. Why he hadn’t moved seats yet was beyond him.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t La Mia Citta.” They all pretended to shrug, raising their hands in response to the usual greeting that Francis gave them. He moved along the bar to some open seats, leaning against the counter with excitement. “Well? Tell me how it went!”

Lovino shrugged again, shaking his head and sighing. “Well, if you must know – Wait.” He held up a finger, to which Francis made an indignant scoff. Lovino turned so he fully faced the man Francis had been attempting to talk to earlier, who was still stirring his drink and muttering ocassional curses under his breath.

Lovino grinned, laughing a little. He leaned against the bar, head rested in an open palm until the blonde turned to him with a frustrated growl. “What?”

The Italian sat up, faking offense as he put a hand to his chest. “After all these years, is that really how you greet your old roommate? Well shit, Eyebrows. It hurts, I’ve gotta say.”

Arthur’s eyes widened with recognition and his mouth hung open. “Lovino?”

“Duh.”

Arthur snorted, and he got off his stool to give Lovino a hug. Lovino returned, smirking as he clapped Arthur on the back. “I see you’ve already met Francis.” Arthur put his arms down, glaring at the Frenchman, who had been staring at them with disbelief since they began hugging. “Yes, in fact. You’re actually friends with that wanker?”

Bella and Feliciana snorted, hiding their giggles behind their hands. “He’s not bad once you get to know him, promise,” Feliciana defended, smiling at Arthur. “Nice to see you again!”

Arthur smiled back, stepping forward to hug her as well. “Ah, it’s good to see you as well, love. And, uh.” He pulled away, looking toward Bella and Lars. “Hello. I’m Arthur Kirkland.”

Bella stuck out her hand, which Arthur shook firmly. “Bella De Vries. And this is my brother, Lars De Vries.” Arthur shook his hand as well, nodding. “Nice to meet you all. So, you’re all in a band?”

“Yes, except Feli, and they were just about to tell me about their first performance at The Black Diamond.” Francis said, looking pointedly at them. Lovino rolled his eyes, taking a seat on one of the barstools. The rest of the group followed suit.  

“Alright already, you melodramatic baby.” Lovino said, sticking his tongue out at Francis, who returned it with a chuckle. “So, we went on first, of course. Elizabeta was hosting.”

“Oh, I like her.” Francis commented. Lovino glared at him. “Sorry. I’ll shut up. Continue, please.”

“Anyway, the crowd kind of fucking loved us. It was insane.”

“Of course they did!” Feliciana chimed in. Lovino gave her a fond look before leaning in, his face becoming animated with the story. “No, but here’s the amazing part. After the show, Liz comes backstage, and tells us _they want to see as again_ _next fucking week_.”

Francis gasped, laughing and clapping. “Mon dieu, that’s wonderful!” The band grinned, all of them simultaneously responding with “I know, right?”

“Now.” Lovino said, leaning on the bar again to look past Feliciana at Arthur. “Listen. We’d all love for you to hang out, so we can catch up and shit. And also, we apologize for Francis. Fucker comes on strong, but he’s family. And so are you. So, what do you say? Got any early morning plans or are you staying?”

Arthur looked at all of their faces for a moment, pausing a second longer on Francis’ face before downing his drink and grinning. “How could I possibly say no?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> ooooho those crazy kids are gonna tear it up party hard like it's 1999 
> 
> hey guys! thanks for reading this, it's the first spamano fic I've ever written! i know the chapter was a little short, but i'm just getting started, promise ;) let me know what you think in the comments, and if you want to talk to me about the fic or anything else, my tumblr is charlietheking.co.vu! uwu 
> 
> ps i totally added an spn ref in there whoever caught it gets a high five and a goldfish


End file.
